50 Shade of Tora
by Zory rock101
Summary: Misaki comes to Miyabigaoka high school to tell Tora that she refuses his request to transfer to Miyabigaoka high school. But something happens between Tora and Misaki.


**50 Shade of Tora**

 **One-Shot**

"You are just like everyone else wanting money from a millionaire," Tora said, pen Misaki's arms over her head.

"I came here to tell you that I refuse your request of transferring to Miyabigaoka high school," Misaki yelled trying to push him off of her.

"You know I like a girl you fight back," Tora said, kiss Misaki on the lips.

"No stop," Misaki said, turn her head away from him and feel his lips kiss her neck.

"No one with coming in here I have my men stand outside," Tora said, run his hand up Misaki's legs.

"Stop it!" Misaki yelled, trying to kick Tora.

"Come on you will like it after I get done with you," Tora said, pull Misaki's underwear down her legs and throw it on the floor.

"Stop please stop," Misaki said, feel Tora finger rub against her womanhood. Misaki accidentally let out a moan.

"You like it. I will make you feel so good that you want more." Tora said, grab a scissor and cut her maid outfit showing her bra. Tora took it off and threw it on the floor. Torou unsnaps her bra and staring at a naked Misaki. "Beautiful." He said, suck on one of her nipples.

"Tora," Misaki said, closing her eyes.

"hold on a minute," Tora said, chain Misaki's hand to the couch and sat up. Tora unzips his pants and putting them down along with his boxer. Tora grabs a condom and put it on his manhood. Tora grabs Misaki breast and gives it a small squeeze.

"Tora why are you doing this?" Misaki asked, looking at him and feel his finger rubbing against her womanhood again.

"Because I love you Misaki," Tora said, kiss her on the lips.

"Tora, don't," Misaki said, feel Tora head down between her legs. Misaki then lets out a moan when Tora tongue is licking her womanhood.

"You like it so much," Tora said sat up and took off his shirt then lay on to of Misaki. Tora moves his manhood up against Misaki's womanhood and slowly push it.

"It hurts," Misaki said, throwing her head back.

"Don't worry it will feel good that you want more of it," Tora said, push in deeper and harder in Misaki. Misaki moans loud and moves her hips against his hips. "I told you will come around," Tora said, put his hand on her stomach and going in and out of her.

"Tora, I have always hate you, but now I don't know," Misaki said, rubbing her hips against him everytime he goes in and out of her.

"That good," Tora said, put out of her and sat up from the couch. he took the chain of Misaki's arms. "If you want to continue when telling me," Tora said, looking at Misaki. Misaki stood up and sat down on Tora lap. She grabs Tora manhood and pushes it in her womanhood.

"you did this to me," Misaki said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You right, I did create a bad girl," Tora said, put his hand on Misaki's hips and push up and down.

"Tora...yes...you did." Misaki moan, feeling up breast jumping up and down. Tora grabs her breast from behind and rubs the nipple.

"Let do this back at my house on the bed," Tora said.

 **Timeskip at Tora house...**

"Tora faster," Misaki said, have her legs wrap around Tora hips. Tora lends down and kisses the between her breast.

"Will you consider transferring to Miyabigaoka high school and I will give sex like this to you every day," Tora said, pull out of Misaki and realize he forgot to used a condom when they got to his house. 'Shit.' Tora said to himself. 'If she is pregnant with my child I will protect her.'

"I will come to Miyabigaoka high school," Misaki said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Good," Tora said, kiss her on the lips and cover their body with a blanket.

"Tora I notice that you did not use a condom," Misaki said, laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I notice it when it was too late," Tora said wrapping his arms around me.

"What happens if I get pregnant?" Misaki asked, looking up at him.

"Is it not obvious you will come and live here with me, and the maid will take care of the child while we are at school," Tora said, looking down at her.

"But my family," Misaki said in shock.

"Don't worry about them right now. go to sleep." Tora said, close his eyes. Misaki laid her head back down on Tora chest and closed her eyes. After a while, she falls asleep in Tora's arms.

A month has passed, and Misaki is pregnant with Tora's child. She woke up and put a rope around her naked body. Tora sat up in the bed and looked at her. "You were wild last night," Tora said, looking at his pregnant girlfriend.

"We need to be careful with the baby and not have sex every night," Misaki said, sat up and walked down the staircase with Tora.

"Good morning master and lady." The maids said, bow to them.

"You have something good for you lady Misaki so the baby will be healthy." a maid said, walked up to Misaki.

"Thank you," Misaki said with a smile.

"Good I want my child to be healthy," Tora said, ut his hand on Misaki's stomach and kiss her on the lips.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
